everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolutionary Charming
Revolutionary Charming '[''she/her] is a 2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the second daughter of King Richard and Queen Regal Charming, and the fourth child overall. She is destined to be in the story of her younger sister Renegade, and her own story as a Princess Charming. While labelled by much of her siblings to be the worst of them, Revolutionary continues with her head held high. She doesn't need to prove that she's the best. She knows she is. History '''Early Life Revolutionary is born on August 11, fifteen minutes earlier than her twin brother Revolt Charming. Their oldest brother Radical invites his giant friends over the celebrate the birth of the twins, and multiple trees are uprooted from the woods near their castle. When they were five or six years old, Revolutionary and Revolt managed to pretend to be each other and fool everyone for more than three weeks. Revolutionary was very fond of her family, and loved doing "family things". However, she wasn't fond of how often her siblings liked to oppose their parents. Growing up, she chose to sacrifice her relationship with her brothers and sisters in favor of her parents'. Ever After High Revolutionary and Revolt are first years when the Rebel movement begins. She chooses to align as a Royal, gaining much approval from her mother and then even further alienating her brothers and sisters. Rogue's Departure It is at this point that Revolutionary begins to make her peace with her siblings. It takes all of them to properly cover up Rogue's sudden disappearance after all. The rest of the family agreed to start including Revy more into their "family things", and in exchange she would help them — and Revolutionary is nothing if not true to her word. It may have taken a while, but she begins to learn that her bond with her brothers and sisters was just as if not more important than her relationship with her parents. Revolutionary always knew that staying in their parents' good graces would come in handy, though. She is credited for throwing the King and Queen off Rogue's trail for years. She does the same for Rising as well. Rogue's Eventual Return When Rogue comes home years later and reveals his identity and his dealings to their parents, they don't react well to it. It's Revolutionary who has to step in and plead her older brother's case. They are not easily convinced. Even more so when Rogue decided to take matters into his own (and then forcibly putting it into his brothers and sisters') hands. Admittedly, faking Rogue's death was not Revolutionary's idea. (It was Rising's, but it probably should have been taken as the snide comment it was.) Regardless, she does her best to help. She even organizes the funeral, and lets Rogue stand in the distance dressed in black and looking ominous to creep people out. Funnily, people just though it was Radical or Revolt. The Coronation For various reasons, the older R!Charmings all step down from inheriting the throne. Rogue and Rising are out of the question and Radical just wants to do his usual adventures. This clears the path for Revolutionary, and no one even tries to object. It was obvious that she was the most fit to rule the kingdom, and it's not like anyone else in the family really wanted to do it anyway. Revolutionary is crowned Queen after their parents step down and retire. Much to her surprise, her siblings all cheer for her. Character 'Personality' Revolutionary is the queen in the chess game that is life. While intelligent and friendly, she has a streak of selfishness '''that borders on egotism. Revolutionary is supposedly sweet and kind to most people she meets, but she does not work well with her siblings and relatives. She is popular in reputation, but unpopular among those who know her better. She possesses a certain '''cleverness, determination and a strong sense of self-preservation. She learned how to survive under her mother's ruling thumb, something that her siblings still struggle with. Though her siblings may see her as the "worst" of them, she may as well be the best at living the life she wants. Despite appearing confident, Revolutionary is ruled by her insecurities and draws upon the support and encouragement of others. She is always worried about how much of her faults people can see, about how "imperfect" she appears to people. She is very fixated on her reputation and her impression on others. While naturally brilliant and assured of her own ability, Revolutionary never leaves things to chance, or even her own talent. She always works to sabotage her competition or find a way to ensure her desired results. She is known to be especially ruthless. She doesn't give up. She is also especially good at keeping her word, following up her promises and threats with action. It isn't wise to take her lightly. Revolutionary is sensitive where she can be. She is very protective of her family. This, partnered with her ruthless nature, is evidenced by how often Revolutionary comes to defend them even if they do not know it. She is aware that most of her siblings don't like her, but cares for them even if she feels hurt. Her way of caring just isn't in the way they expect. She's basically an avenger. She holds grudges for very long. She is spiteful and vindictive all the while being nice like poisoned honey. Revolutionary does what she wants, but has the special skill to adapt and work with what she's been given, making her incredibly versatile. She is a girl who knows what she wants to get, and does anything to get it, all while working within the rules. 'Hobbies & Interests' Revolutionary is known to seek comfort in shopping. Her closet is filled with clothes she's only worn once or twice, and matching sweaters and shirts for her and her family that appear to never have been used. 'Appearance' Revolutionary is a feminine mirror of her brother Revolt Charming as well as her mother's lookalike. She and her brother used to pretend to be each other until someone would find out. Their record is three weeks, two days and a half hour. It was Rising who figured out that they had switched. She has golden blonde hair and green eyes, like her brother and her mother. She is considered to be the "fairest in the halls" after Apple White, or however Renegade phrased it. 'Quotes' Fairy Tale 'How It Goes' Initially, as the fourth child, Revolutionary was destined to be a generic prince(ss) charming, but instead is the one to inherit the kingdom. Based on the classes she takes, Revolutionary had not been preparing for a life of running a kingdom, much less considered being the one to rule her home kingdom. 'View on destiny' TBA Relationships 'Family' Queen Regal Charming Along with being her mother's lookalike, Revolutionary is also likely to be Regal's favorite. Revolutionary is more commonly seen in the company of her mother than her friends or her siblings. (Unless they're in school. Since Queen Regal doesn't make it a habit to visit very often.) King Rich Charming Rich is most willing to spend on Revolutionary, as usually the money in Revolutionary's hands isn't used to pay for bail or property damage. Radical Charming Radical and Revolutionary always bicker with each other, forcing Rising to mediate. This is because the first time Revolutionary ever chose her parents over her siblings, Radical was the most affected. Rad claims that Revolutionary cares more about everyone else than she does about her family. Rising Charming Revolutionary is often admiring and envious of her perfect older sister. Rising was initially very excited to finally have a sister when Revolutionary was born but, at the time, Rising was too much of a naggy older sister and Revolutionary preferred the company of her twin brother anyway. Rogue Charming Rogue and Revolutionary have some sort of agreement to tolerate each other. Eventually, Rogue comes to warm up to his younger sister and even thank her for having his back. Revolt Charming Revolutionary is very attached to her twin brother. Revolt also seems to be the only one of her siblings who genuinely enjoys her company. She tries not to show how hurt she is by this fact. Most people call Revolt "Rev" as if this doesn't confuse Revolutionary, so Revolt made up for it by giving her a nickname of her own: "Ree." Renegade Charming Renegade hates her, for some reason. But the two are more alike than Renegade would like to recognize. Extended Family Revolutionary tends to associate with the other Charmings more than her own family. 'Friends' TBA 'Pet' TBA 'Romance' tba Enemies Renegade Charming unreasonably dislikes her, and it's crossing the line of "sibling rivalry". Outfits Revolutionary's style is said to be "trendy" and "Princestagram worthy." Her colors are mauve, maroon, pale pink and cream. Trivia *Her full name is Revolutionary Emelaigne. *Revolutionary used to struggle with eating disorders and body image issues. (Most of her siblings are sympathetic about this.) *Her older siblings Radical, Rising and Rogue all agree to abdicate the throne in the future so that Revolutionary is crowned Queen. Notes *She is named Revolutionary because of how often the world ends up revolving around her life. Category:Amazamazing Category:Zam's OCs Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Charmings